


The Trials of Mercury Cattermole

by VerityGrahams



Series: Pride of Portree - QLFC - Season 7 - Chaser 1 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Dies, Post-War, Pre-War, Severus Snape Dies, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Dear Ron,I'm sorry that I am leaving like this. I am sure you understand that I need to be with my family right now. I need to know that they are safe and well, and far away from those that would hurt them to get to me. I need to protect them. This war is different for you; you are a wizard, but I am a Muggleborn, and I can live freely in that world. I understand that you have to stay and fight, but I need to be with my family.If you really love me, Ron, don't follow.Hermione





	The Trials of Mercury Cattermole

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
> 
> Team: Pride of Portree
> 
> Position: Chaser 1 - Cross Dressing - Write about someone dressing as another gender
> 
> Optional Prompts:
> 
> 4\. [creature] Bowtruckle
> 
> 10\. [phrase] at a crossroads
> 
> 12\. [action] writing
> 
> Wordcount: 2989
> 
> Needed information: This story is a VoldemortWins!AU. The differences are explained in the narrative as much as I am able with the word count. Thanks
> 
> I am also dedicating this fic to Lun27. She inspired a love of Dramione that is only just starting to grow. I hope she enjoys this pre-dramione one-shot, and hopefully one day I can continue it. Neville will likely be married to an OC called Lun, and they will travel the globe slaying evil snakes together!
> 
> The section where hermione crying shows her more feminine side is not discriminatory. i have no issue with men crying, nor to I consider it not to be masculine. This is supposed to be overwhelming emotions and hermione dropping her facade

The Trials of Mercury Cattermole

He was the second headmaster to be buried in recent times, and the second in history to be buried on the Hogwarts grounds. They buried him next to his mentor and only friend, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It was a solemn occasion, and barely anyone showed up to pay their last respects to Headmaster Snape; most still considered him to be a traitor. Around the grave, heads bowed, stood a small group: Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Remus whispered, "for so many things."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Professor," Neville added and placed one stem of asphodel on the headstone.

"Thank you for protecting us and trying to save Harry, Professor." Hermione sniffed into her handkerchief.

It had been a shock to all of them when they had heard what had happened. Voldemort had discovered Snape's allegiance, tortured him, and discarded him outside of Hogwarts, barely alive. No one knew why Voldemort had taken Harry alive, but Professor Snape had died after his last attempt to save him.

"This is all very well," Ron interrupted, "but we need to get Harry back."

"Ronald Weasley, have you no feeling?" McGonagall scolded.

"I do… for Harry." Ron looked at his accusers, unashamed.

"Ron is right," Molly began. "We need to focus on Harry. The best way to honour Severus' memory is to save Harry."

"Also, I'm not going to waste valuable time pretending that Snape was a saint; he wasn't," Ron added.

"Okay, Ron, since you're the one who wants to save Harry so much, how do you expect to do it?" Hermione asked. "It's impossible!"

"No, Hermione, it's dangerous. He's my friend. I left you guys once, and I'm not doing it again." Ron started pacing, aggravated by the entire situation and the complete lack of progress.

"Ron, you can't feel guilty about that. Harry knows you. He knows you would do whatever you could to bring him back. We have to be smart; we're at a crossroads, and if we rush in we could die, and the resistance could die with us. Do you want to take that path or the smart path?" Remus asked, his tone desperate and pleading.

This was the way it was now. There were no smiles, no laughter; any day could be someone's last. Remus couldn't take seeing one more person's last day, not after Tonks. It had happened after Severus had revealed to Harry that he was a spy. They had felt so confident, so safe; Tonks was left guarding the Carrows while everyone else secured the castle, and Harry found the diadem. Their overconfidence cost Tonks her life, as she was overpowered by Alecto Carrow. The siblings had escaped without anyone noticing. The Order had only realised when they found Tonks lying lifeless on the floor.

"I want to take the smart path." Ron stared at Remus. "I'm sorry about Tonks, but if we don't do something, we could lose Harry too! We can't just stand here at a crossroads; we will lose more people."

"Ron, we need a plan that works," Hermione begged. "If we had a plan that worked, Professor Snape would still be with us. Sending him to get Harry after the Carrows had escaped was foolish."

"It's just like chess," Ron began. "You don't send a knight in; if you do, they will do everything to take it down. Sometimes you need something that isn't a threat: a pawn. That pawn will have to save Harry." Ron looked at the floor, glumly. "There isn't much I can do for this war effort; I'm not smart like Hermione; I'm not as powerful as Harry, but he's my best friend. I'll do anything to save him."

Hermione looked at Ron with tears in her eyes.

"But Ron, what if we lose you, too?"

The small group went silent. The wind in the trees was the only thing that could be heard. No one wanted to say a thing because they knew the mission was a death wish.

"I would do anything to save Harry, Hermione. He's more than my best friend; he's my brother. I can't lose anyone else," Ron said, choking on his words.

* * *

The arguing continued until Remus managed to convince them to wait till they had a solid plan. This was the problem; the atmosphere had changed entirely. Remus had a fear of acting because he couldn't face another loss, but the look in Ron's eyes said the exact opposite. He wasn't going to hold off for long. Despite what he said, he was far more rash and daring when it came to saving a life these days.

Hermione wasn't willing to lose Ron or Harry. Just like her boyfriend, she was willing to do anything to ensure their safety. That is how Hermione came up with her insane plan. It was something she'd learned in their first year. '_Some of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic.' _Hermione now had to give a reason for her absence, and so she sat down to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm sorry that I am leaving like this. I am sure you understand that I need to be with my family right now. I need to know that they are safe and well, and far away from those that would hurt them to get to me. I need to protect them. This war is different for you; you are a wizard, but I am a Muggleborn, and I can live freely in that world. I understand that you have to stay and fight, but I need to be with my family. _

_If you really love me, Ron, don't follow._

_Hermione _

* * *

Hermione had used her parents' home for her transformation. She didn't stay long; if Ron was going to track her down, this was the first place he would come. She rented a flat in Knockturn Alley. It was just her and Dixie, a bowtruckle that had befriended her some time ago. Dixie was only six inches tall, and bright green with twig-like fingers. Dixie was an integral part of her rescue mission, but as far as anyone else saw, it was just a rather unique familiar.

She started trying to sell her wares on street corners: poisons and toxins, anything that caught the attention of the right people. One afternoon that she managed to corner Lucius Malfoy himself. Her disguise was sold because he didn't recognise Hermione at all.

She had a very short, cropped hairstyle, and it was all mussed up. Her chest was bound, and she wore padding at her waist which gave her more of a boyish figure. The robes she wore were distinctly male, and she'd even contoured her face, making it more angular and heavy set. The part that really sold it was the premium glued-on beard; it wasn't over the top, just enough to sell her new identity.

She had drawn him in with her rare and difficult-to-make poisons. She knew they were down a potions master, so maybe they were looking.

"You make these yourself?" he asked, looking down at what he supposed was a young wizard struggling to get by.

"Yes, Sir. I graduated from Durmstrang last year. I excelled in Potions if you don't mind me saying. I can make anything you could possibly need or want." Hermione managed to adopt a more masculine tone. It was disguised enough that Lucius didn't even question her.

"Your blood status?" he asked coldly. "You'll understand that I don't do business with just anybody."

"Of course, Sir." Hermione pulled out her forged papers.

"You're a… Cattermole?" he questioned with pursed lips.

"Yes, Sir. My father is a distant cousin of Reginald Cattermole, who has been brought up on charges due to his magic-stealing wife. It's made it hard to get work, Sir, just because my filthy relatives have no decorum!" she said with indignation.

Hermione had played the part well. Using a name from the sacred-twenty eight would have been too obvious. They would not question that name. If she was trying to sneak in, why would she use the name of known blood-traitors? The plan was perfectly imperfect.

The interaction ended with his purchase of a number of poisons. Hermione only worried who they would be used on. She reminded herself that this was for 'the greater good'. This was for Harry.

* * *

Hermione was living in Malfoy Manor under the name Mercury Cattermole. She was brewing almost constantly, and she never got to see other parts of the manor. She had no clue where Harry was, so her and Dixie's plan was on hold. The person that she had seen the most of was Draco Malfoy. He seemed to have taken it upon himself to shadow her. Over weeks of hard work, they'd developed a kind of friendship. As far as Draco knew, they were just two young men brewing together. At least that was what Hermione thought.

"Why do you add Valerian to everything?" Draco asked.

"It's a weak pain reliever, so whoever you are questioning can still give a coherent answer," she replied with her now familiar tone of uncaring.

They had been going back and forth all day while creating a large batch of potions. Hermione was even starting to let go and enjoy herself. She put all the complications out of her mind and focused on the brewing, humming as she went.

"Granger, pass me the Belladonna," Draco said.

Hermione, without thinking, tossed over a bundle of deadly herbs.

"So it is you."

"No- I mean- I don't know what you're talking about…" Hermione tried to convince him, but the look of horror on her face told Draco all he needed to know.

Draco walked over, looking intently at Hermione's face. Despite his good guess, he still looked shocked. He cast a disillusionment charm, but nothing happened.

"How did you do it?" he asked, his voice still soft and calm.

Hermione froze. Her plan was now ruined. Her rescue had failed, and when Ron found out, he was more likely than ever to do something foolish.

"Draco," she pleaded. "I just want to take Harry home." Her heart started thumping, and a lump formed in her throat. "I know you're not like them! Please, just pretend you don't know!"

"It's not as simple as that."

"It's just a crossroads, Draco. Right now, you can choose to be your own man. You choose the path you believe in!" Tears welled in her eyes, but she stood firm. "You just need to be brave!"

Draco snorted. "I'm not brave, I'm a Slytherin. Slytherins aren't brave, Hermione, we are smart. It's about self-preservation."

"Professor Snape was a Slytherin, and he was brave! Honour _his_ memory, please. I know he meant a lot to you."

"We are not allowed to speak that name here!" Draco scolded.

"Do you know what they did to him? The mess he was in when they just discarded him? Do you want to be a part of that? Or do you want to stand against him, just like Severus Snape did, the bravest man I know?"

Hermione was sure that the words were sinking in. Draco's expression softened as he paced the room. But when he turned, he was cold and calculated.

"I want to be like Snape, the man that _I_ respected," he said. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck. "I don't want to be anything like the version you seem to respect."

Hermione was then dragged out of the room unceremoniously. He marched her through the manor, and then they reached what looked suspiciously like a dungeon. Draco pulled open the door, flinging her inside.

"Granger, you shouldn't have started to enjoy yourself; you shouldn't have relaxed. That's how I realised who you were!" Draco turned on his heel and swung the door shut.

"Hermione?"

She turned around, and there was Harry, though he looked smaller and weaker than she had ever seen him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm rescuing you."

* * *

Hermione's plan would have been going swimmingly… if only Draco hadn't have taken Dixie. Bowtruckles were second to none at picking locks, magical or Muggle. Now she was with Harry, but there was no way out.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have come." He pulled her back into his embrace, loving the fact that she had come. "They aren't going to kill me or put me in any kind of danger."

"What do you mean? Of course they will! He's been trying to kill you since you were born!"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "He knows that I'm a Horcrux." Harry smiled at her sadly. "We really could do with him wanting to kill me, actually."

"We'll find another way," she said sullenly.

"Hermione, it's okay. I know what I have to do, and I have accepted that. It's the right thing."

"No," Hermione replied sternly, "we are getting you out of here!"

Harry laughed. "Really? How are you going to manage that?"

"It's good to have you back, Harry." Hermione smiled for the first time in a while.

They both relaxed for the first time because now they were together, and surely that meant it wasn't so bad.

The atmosphere was broken quickly. The sound of heavy metal bolts moving had shaken them out of the moment. There was a flash of light as the peephole was opened in the door. Hermione rushed over excitedly. It was none other than Dixie.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, understandably confused.

She looked at him, a bright smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes. The boyish hair and flat chest could not hide her femininity now.

"This is Dixie! She's a bowtruckle!" She grinned as though Harry would know perfectly well how this tiny creature was the answer to all of their problems.

"Okay?"

"Oh, Harry!" she laughed. "They can pick any lock."

She pushed the door, showing Harry just how amazing that tiny twiglet was. The heavy door swung open, and there stood Draco Malfoy. Harry instinctively pulled Hermione behind him. Draco sighed, shaking his head.

"It turns out, Granger, we admire the same man." He thrust her wand into her hand. "You, Potter, and the bowtruckle are on your own from here," he said solemnly.

"Come back with us!" Hermione pleaded. "You don't have to stay."

"I know, but that would be the easy option. You said I could be like Professor Snape. Well, since your little bowtruckle set you free, then they will never suspect they have a spy in the midst."

"And if they suspect you?" Harry asked.

"I can look after myself, Potter. Though, I think it's fair to say you owe me one. So, if I show up at Hogwarts, maybe you could keep your little soldiers in order?" he asked with a smirk.

"You would be more than welcome," Hermione replied. "Thank you!"

"Go! Before you get us all caught!"

Hermione was soon dragging Harry away, and Dixie was already working on the door at the end of the corridor.

"Granger!" Draco called, smiling. "You look surprisingly good as a dude!"

* * *

Many years later, when the war was over, Hermione was the headmistress of Hogwarts. Faced with finding a new Potions Master, there was only one person she could think to offer the role to. Someone that, despite their entire history, she felt a strange closeness to. She had not seen Draco since the end of the war, but during that tumultuous time, there had been a kind of bond. She hoped that he would accept as she sat down to write, pouring all her heart and feeling into the offer.

_Draco, _

_I am not entirely sure you want to hear from me; you are such a recluse these days. I wonder if you aren't modelling yourself on Professor Snape a little too well? I know he would have been proud. Even with Dixie, we could never have stormed Malfoy Manor without your help. I am sorry about your parents; despite everything, I know you loved them dearly. _

_I haven't felt right since I was Mercury Cattermole. That's when Harry started talking about what he _had _to do. I understand that he had to do it, but it still breaks my heart, and I still miss him. I know that logically Voldemort couldn't be defeated without it, but losing him left so much emptiness inside me. _

_Ron could never forgive me for helping Harry, so he threw himself into his work. I'm sure you have heard that he is Head of the Auror Division now. I guess everyone has moved on, except you and me. Neville couldn't handle the fame, and now lives in Europe tracking down imaginary creatures with Luna. How ironic, the child of the prophecy that Voldemort never thought of as his equal was the one that defeated him. Remus is a recluse, so focused on raising Teddy. I have pushed my way in from time to time, but he's not okay. He still misses Tonks. _

_I should really get to the point. Minerva has retired, and I am taking her place as Headmistress of Hogwarts. Hogwarts has become my life and my solitude, and as such, it is down to me to fill vacancies. I had never enjoyed potions as much as when you and I brewed together. I would really appreciate it if you would be my new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. It is what Professor Snape would do after all._

_Maybe we can enjoy our solitude together?_

_Mercury Cattermole aka Hermione Granger_

Hermione folded the parchment and sealed it with the Hogwarts seal. She wrote the address on the back and watched a regal eagle owl fly off into the distance. She wanted Draco to come to Hogwarts more than anything; maybe then, she would feel less alone.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks, please review :D
> 
> Feedback: I got 8/10 and 7 bonus points
> 
> Plot - Apparently my timeline is a little confusing, the judge was unsure as to what had happened when Voldemort won, was it after the Battle of Hogwarts. I thought my timeline was fairly understandable, but then I am aware of the details that aren't in the story. The fact is that Harry was taken mid-way through the Battle of Hogwarts, I think there was a lot of information pointing to that, such as Harry being at Hogwarts and looking for the diadem, and then being taken where in canon Voldemort "killed" him.
> 
> The ending was also described as confusing as I say that he was defeated and Harry died for unexplained reasons. This, again, I think was explained well in Hermiones letter to Draco. Many years later she reflects after Voldemort has been defeated, while the meat of the story happens in a time where Voldemort was winning the war, but in canon he would have lost. It is also intermated in the plot that Harry knew he had to die for Voldemort to be defeated, and knew what he had to do, Hermione helped him. While I did not say explicitly what happened, I felt it was understood that Harry had chosen to destroy the horcrux within himself and had not survived.
> 
> Fouls - Commas - I will be checking those out, because historically this year the comma knowledge has not exactly been 'on-point'. The fact that Hermione could not have cornered Lucius, as he approached her voluntarily, hardly a foul, more of a plot inconsistency, and very minor, but I can fix that no problem. Finally, 'weirdly phrased sentences' What is weirdly phrased should go from flow in my opinion, something can sound strange to you, but be grammatically correct!
> 
> I didn't get full bonus points either! What a scandal, I usually do so well there. Apparently the crossroads prompt was used awkwardly, and more because it was a prompt than because it fit the story. I actually got the plot from the idea of being at a crossroads, but I will read the sections and see if they can be reworded to sound less awkward.
> 
> Writing, not integral to the plot - agreed, it wasn't, but you can't have it all ways, and I realise that. I will leave it as is, because adding to this prompt would be a detriment to the story. I accept the deduction


End file.
